A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to computers and particularly to methods and apparatus for power management in computers, particularly in battery-powered computers.
The major parts of computers include a central processing unit (CPU), input/output (I/O) devices such as display screens, keyboards, modems, printers, disk drives and the like, and storage (memory).
The CPU communicates with the I/O devices, with the storage and otherwise operates with addresses defined within the computer address range. Typically, addresses for I/O devices are within an I/O address range. Addresses for execution of programs without I/O reference typically are within a memory address range. Similarly, that portion of memory allocated for display is within a video memory address range.
Computers function to execute application programs such as word processing, spreadsheet and data base management programs. Typically, the computer and the application programs are under the control of a software operating system that manages the different system parts and resources including some I/O devices. For example, during the execution of an application program when the CPU wishes to check to determine if any key has been depressed on the keyboard, the CPU through a subroutine call to the operating system requests the operating system through execution of a subroutine to perform a key-actuation detection task. Since the operating system performs many such tasks, the operating system has a detailed knowledge of many activities within the computer. However, under some circumstances, application programs bypass the operating system and directly address I/O devices. Typically, each I/O device is assigned an I/O address within an I/O address range. For application programs which directly address I/O devices without operating system calls, the operating system is not immediately aware of I/O activity. With such complex operation in computers, the task of power conservation is difficult.
The need for power conservation is well known in battery-powered computers and must be performed in a manner that does not interfere with the operation of the computer or impede users from interacting with the computer during the execution of application programs.
Conservation of power has been utilized for some parts of battery-powered computers but has been ignored for other parts of such computers. In general, power consumption is distributed in battery-powered computers among the major parts of those computers. One part with significant power consumption is the central processing unit (CPU). Another part is the input/output (I/O) devices such as display screens, keyboards, modems, printers, disk drives and the like. Still another part with significant power consumption is storage (memory).
Prior art attempts at conserving power have employed screen blanking which reduces the power to the display screen when the screen has not been used for some period of time. Typically, a timeout circuit senses changes in screen information and, if no change has occurred for a predetermined timeout period, the backlight to the screen is turned off for power reduction. While screen blanking is effective in reducing power for the display screen, no reduction results in power to the driver circuitry for the display, to the CPU, or to other parts of the computer. Furthermore, when the screen is blanked, the computer cannot be used until reset.
Other prior art attempts at conserving power consumption have focused on disk drives because the power consumption of rotating magnetic disks is high. Disk drive manufacturers have employed various schemes for reducing the power consumption of the disk drive. While such power consumption schemes are effective for the disk drive, no reduction results in power to the CPU or other parts of the computer. Computers without disk drives, such as small "notebook" computers, have no need, of course, for the conservation of power in a disk drive.
In order to extend the battery life of portable computers and to manage power in computers, there is a need for improved power management methods and apparatus in computers, particularly for power management that can be extended to many different parts and conditions of the computer.